mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Equestria
thumb|die offizielle Karte von EquestriaDie Geschichten von My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie spielen alle in Equestria, einem Land bewohnt von sprechenden Ponys und anderen übernatürlichen Wesen. Equestria wird regiert von Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna. Historische Entwicklung Frühzeit Am Anfang gab es Pegasusponys, Einhornponys und Erdponys, welche jedoch nicht friedlich zusammen, sondern jeder für sich lebten. Ihre Herzen waren von Kälte erfüllt, bis ein Schneesturm ihr Land überzog. Jede Gruppe suchte nach einem neuen Ort zum Leben. Aber sie kamen alle zum selben Ort und fanden heraus, dass es nur einen Weg gab den Schneesturm zu überleben, nämlich sich gegenseitig warmherzig zu behandeln. Die Einhörner benutzten ihre Magie um Canterlot zu erbauen. Als die Stadt fertig war, luden sie die Pegasus- und Erdponys zu einer Party ein, welche nun jährlich wiederholt wird und als prachtvolle Galloping Gala bekannt ist. Herrschaft unter Discord Während einer frühen Zeit regierte ein Drachenpony namens Discord über die Ponies und Equestria. Chaos und Disharmonie verbreiteten Unzufriedenheit zwischen allen Ponies. Aber Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna sahen dies und mit Hilfe der Elemente der Harmonie gelang es ihnen Discord zu besiegen und diesen in Stein zu verwandeln. Seit dem stand seine Statue im Schlossgarten und die beiden Prinzessinen herrschten nun über Equestria. Nightmare Moon Nachdem tausend Jahre vergangen waren, kehrte Nightmare Moon zurück und verfinsterte den Himmel. Sechs Ponys gelang es jedoch die Elemente der Harmonie im Schloss der Ponyschwestern zu finden und Nightmare Moon's Herrschaft zu beenden. Regionen und Gebiet Ponyville Ponyville ist das Dorf, in dem die meisten Handlungsstränge der Serie spielen. Es wurde von Erdponys gegründet, jedoch sind mit der Zeit auch andere Ponyarten eingezogen. Canterlot Canterlot ist die Heimat des königlichen Palastes von Prinzessin Celestia. Es war früher auch die Heimat von Twilight Sparkle, bevor diese auf ihre Mission ging um ihre Studien der Freundschaftsmagie durchzuführen. Der Name ist ein Fingerzeig auf Camelot, der Heimat von König Arthur und seiner "Ritter der Tafelrunde" und ein Wortspiel mit "canter", welches im Englischen eine Gangart von Pferden meint, die schneller als Trott, aber langsamer als Gallop ist, eventuell aber auch eine Anspielung auf die Sage von König Arthur und seine Burg "Camelot". Wald der ewigen Magie In diesen Wald trauen sich die Ponys normalerweise nicht, ja nicht einmal Vögel nähern sich ihm. Trotz allem wohnt tief in diesem Wald ein Zebra names Zecora. Ihr Haus ist voller Tränke und Masken aus ihrer Heimat. Sie ist kein Pony, obwohl sie einen Schönheitsfleck, eine Spirale, hat. Die Wolken dort bewegen sich von selbst, was für die Pegasusponys besonders schrecklich ist und die Magie hat dort keine Grenzen. Man erzählt sich zudem von allerlei Kreaturen die dort wohnen sollen, wie z.B. der Große Bär in der Episode "Angeber-Trixie". Appleloosa Appleloosa ist ein Ort nach dem Vorbild einer Wildwest-Stadt, welche von Siedlern aufgebaut wurde und ist in der Folge Büffelherden und Apfelbäume zu sehen. Es ist auch die Heimat von Applejacks Cousin namens Braeburn. Die Stadt besteht aus den typischen Wildwest-Gebäuden, wie einem Saloon und Bar zum Tanzen und einem Sheriff. Allerdings wurde es auf dem Land von Büffeln ohne deren Erlaubnis gebaut. Das führt zu Gebietskonflikten. Der Name leitet sich ab aus der Appaloosa-Pferderasse her. Cloudsdale Cloudsdale ist eine Stadt im Himmel, in dem die Jugendflugwettbewerb stattfindet und wo das Wetter von Equestria bestimmt wird. Nur Pegasusponys leben und arbeiten dort, da Erdponys und Einhornponys nicht auf Wolken stehen können. Außerdem ist Cloudsdale die Heimatstadt von Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy . Der Name basiert auf Clydesdale, einer Rasse von Zugpferden. Fillydelphia Fillydelphia wird nur kurz von Prinzessin Celestia in der Folge "Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen", sowie in der Folge "Die Equestria-Spiele" erwähnt. Es war auch der Ort, auf den einmal die Wahl für das Stattfinden der 'Equestria Spiele' fiel, als Rainbow Dash noch ein Fohlen war (statt wie von ihr damals sehnlichst erhofft auf Cloudsdale). Dort soll es eine ähnliche Plage wie zuletzt in Ponyville gegeben haben, als Parasprites über die Bewohner herfielen, alle Nahrungsmittel auffraßen und sich unkontrolliert vermehrten. Lauren Faust hatte eigentlich vor, diesen Namen als Handlungsort für die Geschichten zu verwenden, wurde jedoch gebeten, ihn zu ändern. Der Name lehnt sich an die US-amerikanische Stadt Philadelphia an, wo einige ihrer Verwandten leben. Hoofington Hoofington ist ein Dorf welches von Trixie erwähnt wurde. Angeblich hat sie dieses vor einem Angriff von einem Bären gerettet. Der Suffix -ington leitet sich aus dem Alt-Englischen her und bedeutet Stadt ("town"). Der Name hat Änlichkeiten mit der einer politischen Webseite, The Huffington Post. Mähnhattan Mähnhattan (englisch: Manehattan) ist eine Großstadt in der Applejacks Verwandte, das Ehepaar Orange, leben. Applejack wurde von diesen in die High Society eingeführt, wie man einem Flashback in der Folge "Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten" entnehmen kann. Kurze Zeit später bekommt sie Heimweh und kehrt zur Farm zurück. In dieser Stadt lebt auch Babs Seed, die Cousine von Apple Bloom. In Staffel 4 trifft Spike dort u.a. auf die 'Power Ponies' (eine Anspielung auf die 'Power Rangers'). Der Name Mähnhattan ist eine Anspielung auf Manhatten Island, einen Stadtteil New Yorks. Trottingham Trottingham wurde nur in der Folge Babysitter Fluttershy erwähnt, Rarity bekam den Auftrag 20 goldene Kleider zu schneidern. Trottingham ist wohl eine Anspielung auf Nottingham oder Tottenham, Städte in England und Landkreis London. Whitetail Wood Ein schöner Wald in der Nähe von Ponyville. Im Gegensatz zu dem Wald der Ewigen Magie ist er komplettt in der Kontrolle der Ponys. Es wird dort ebenfalls Baumharz geerntet. Es ist auch ein Ort, in dem eine Laufveranstaltung stattfindet, bei der die Ponys alle Blätter von den Bäumen schütteln müssen. Das Kristallkönigreich (Crystal Empire) Das Kristallkönigreich wird von Prinzessin Cadance und später auch von Shining Armor regiert. Es ist das schönste Königreich in Equestria und von Kristallen umgeben. Das Schloss hat viele Geheimgänge und ist aus strahlenden Kristallen hergestellt und sogar die Ponys funkeln wie Kristalle wenn sie glücklich sind. Wenn sie traurig sind, wirken sie blasser und funkeln nicht. Triviales *Lauren Faust schrieb in ein Kommentar auf ihrer deviantArt Seite, das der Wald der ewigen Magie im Westen von Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres in Südwesten und Fluttershys Haus und Wiese nördlich des Hofes, vermutlich zwischen Ponyville und dem Wald, befinden. In Fausts ursprünglicher Vorstellung sollte der Wald ganz Equestria umspannen. *In a letter to Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle refers to Equestria as a country. Technically, a country where the ruler's title is "princess" or "prince" is called a principality. Equestria was a diarchy, ruled by two persons equally, until the events one thousand years before the series, and was a monarchy during Luna's exile. *The English word most similar to the placename Equestria is equestrian, "of or relating to horse riding", from the [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/equester#Latin Latin equester, "belonging to a horseman"], from equus, "horse", which is also the origin of equine. In this sense, "Equestria" would translate as "land of the horsemen" instead of "land of horses". However, a more accurate toponym such as Equussia or Equinia would not rhyme with "Celestia". Refrences en:Equestria es:Equestria sv:Equestria